You're Late
by kateadams
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in friends with benifits relationship, but Emily wants more.
1. Last Time

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, but that doesn't stop me from wishing they were!**

**You're Late**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Last Time**

* * *

><p>"You're late," was the first thing Emily heard when she entered her apartment.<p>

Emily looked first at the handsome brooding man, sitting in her mostly dark living room, and then at her watch. She was four minutes, and thirty-seven seconds late. Hotch and Emily had been screwing each other for 5 months, and she called it screwing, because that was all they did. They scratched an itch for each other, there were no dinners, no dates, no talking unless it involved dirty talk, it was just sex. That was what they had agreed to. Emily wanted more, but she knew Hotch didn't. He'd been clear about that from the start. Emily on the other hand, had been in love with Hotch for a long time, so she had figured she'd take whatever she could get from him. She had foolishly believed that it would be enough, it wasn't. She knew she couldn't keep doing this, it hurt too much. She had to tell Hotch, that tonight would be the last night, but right now she just wanted him, one last time.

"Miss me?" Emily asked casually, figuring the best defense was a good offence, as she met Hotch's heated gaze.

Emily enjoyed testing him, seeing just what it would take to snap his control. From his demenor, she knew it wouldn't take much tonight. Keeping her eyes on him, Emily watched as he set his glass of scotch down on her coffee table, before he stalked over to her, the lust in his eyes growing as he approached her. Hotch stopped in front of Emily, grabbing her, pulling her body tightly into his. Leaning down, Hotch grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into the wall, crushing his lips against hers. Emily grabbed his jacket with one hand moaning, thrusting her other hand into his hair, as she kissed Hotch back passionately.

Hotch broke the kiss, and growled in her ear, "You're wearing too many clothes." Emily gave a sultry laugh, "Well then, you should do something about that then." Hotch let her go just long enough to lock the door.

He turned to look at Emily as she stood, eyes glinting, chest heaving, and a challenging look written on her face. He grabbed her face, holding her in place as he kissed her, Hotch brought his full weight onto hers, claiming her mouth, as he stripped her blouse from her. Emily bit and sucked and kissed in return, scratching her nails on his shoulders. Hotch kissed the breath from her, biting her lip just enough to make her groan, as he flicked the Emily's nipple through the lace of her bra. It came to attention and immediately spilled out of the cup, just like he had known it would, so he fingered the rest of the fabric aside and did the same with the other. Her breasts were perfect, soft heavy globes crowned with rosy pink nipples, and Hotch groaned at the sight of them right before he grabbed Emily's hands in his and pinned them to the wall, as he shifted back to taste her.

"Do you like them, Aaron?" Emily panted, taunting him as she squirmed upwards against him, thrusting her flesh further into Hotch's mouth. "Don't think I haven't seen you looking at them ." "Don't tease me, Emily," Hotch growled, when he came up for air. "You have no idea what you're playing with, here," as he bent to suck and bite at her again.

She wrenched her hands out from under his, then pushed Hotch back. "I'll play with you if I want to," Emily said, her voice harsh and sexy, as she started stroking his chest with her hands.

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me," Hotch said, as the hand under her skirt wrapped around her hip, pushing Emily back again into the wall. "Tell me," Emily said, panting, as she finally managed the last button on his shirt, pushed it back off his shoulders, and the tie that hung, around his neck.

Hotch let go of Emily, long enough to shrug out of his shirt and pull his own undershirt off, the broad vee of his shoulders tapering to his lean waist and hips making Emily moan shirt removed, Hotch turned his attention back to Emily, as she admired him. "Like what you see?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he advanced on her again.

"Very much," Emily managed to say, as she pulled him back into her, running her hands over the expanse of his back even as he reached in and picked Emily up until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him, or fall.

"Good," he growled, as he spoke, the hand not grasping Emily tightly at her waist, pushed her skirt the rest of the way up, until all that separated them was the already soaking-wet scrap of lilac silk she'd put on that morning.

Hotch lowered his head to Emily's breast, sucking her nipples, even as his fingers stroked the length of her folds through her underwear. A bolt of electricity shot through Emily as his long, heated fingers traced the length of her, pressing the fabric against Emily's slickening folds. His mouth moved to her other breast as Emily tightened her hold around his neck and shoulders. Emily nipped at Hotch's neck, just as his fingers pushed the fabric shielding her core to the side, and he entered Emily forcefully with his fingers even as her teeth sank into his flesh, harder than she'd intended.

But the shock of sensation of Hotch entering her, made Emily's response almost involuntary. He grunted, but only sucked at her harder, his teeth worrying Emily's painfully taut nipples, as his fingers began to stroke in and out of her core. The hand at her waist curling behind her, his fingertips digging deep into her flesh. Though it was only pleasurable sensation, Emily was sure there would be marks tomorrow. Hotch's fingers pumped in and out of Emily's body, filling her each time with so much heat, that Emily thought she might burst into flames. Emily arched against Hotch, her walls cramping for more of him, but Hotch held her there, fucking her slowly with his hand, as his tongue tormented Emily's breasts. Emily was already awash in sensation when he added his thumb to the mix, rubbing her clit almost painfully hard through the silk of her underwear. Hotch had callouses on the inside of his trigger finger and middle finger, where so many years of holding a gun led to thickened, rough ridges. Each one twisting inside Emily, was a tormenting pleasure, and the ridges on the pad of his thumb as he rubbed it against her were another layer of torturous stimulation of her heated, sensitized skin. Hotch's possessive assertions should have angered Emily, but she seemed to be going the full romance heroine route, because the look in his eyes made her walls flutter, her thighs clenched until Hotch boosted her up to expose her to him.

Emily dug her nails into the back of his neck and his shoulders as he continued to manipulate her, his hands and mouth so hard and yet slow that Emily's breath came in ragged gasps, her body reduced to four pinpoints of sensation. Each nipple as he sucked and bit at her, her aching walls as his fingers spread and twisted in her, her clit as his thumb passed almost randomly over her, rubbing hard before stopping to drag back under the fabric, only long enough to dip into the wetness that was seeping from Emily, coating his hand, before rubbing her firmly again. Hotch raised his head from Emily's breast, as his hand continued his inexorable movements inside her.

"Every single goddamned time you wear a skirt, I want to do this to you, feel how tight and wet you are, find out how long it would take to make you beg." Hotch in a harsh whisper.

His look was determined, and dangerous, and despite the fact that Emily was already so completely aroused that he could probably get her off by just breathing, Emily taunted him, unable to help herself, now that she'd decided that she had to stop this, she wanted their last time to be amazing. She provoked him intentionally, wanting, needing desperately to see what he'd do in response.

"I don't beg," Emily panted. "We'll see about that," Hotch said, increasing the rate of his two fingers inside her to an almost feverish pace, the strokes on her clit bearing down so firmly that Emily almost felt like she was turning to clay in his hands.

Her head slammed back into the wall as he pumped harder into her, but Emily kept silent exceptfor the ragged gasps that were the only breath she could draw.

"Beg," Hotch said, then, withdrawing his hand only long enough to tug her underwear away completely, then thrust three fingers into her. Emily heard herself grunt in surprise, her walls cramping around him, demanding release.

Emily managed to keep herself limited to wordless moans, as she dripped all over his hand, managing with the last scrap of will in her not to say his name, or say "please," or "Oh God" or "Fuck" or any other verbalization Hotch could take as a plea.

Hotch's own chest was heaving as he fought for air. Though Emily had no doubt he could hold her there, pinned to the wall for hours without his muscles faltering, she could tell her responses affected him. Emily panted between each word, as she managed to speak.

"I bet you dreamed of me sucking you blind," Emily gasped out, deliberately crass to match his own earlier vulgarity. His fingers slammed back into her firmly. "How many times did you jerk off to the thought of me going down on you, in an SUV, Aaron," Emily managed, before moaning again as his thumb pressed against her burning, sensitized clit.

Hotch's eyes were closed in concentration as Emily taunted him, his hand increasing its pace, his fingers curling and twisting so inventively that Emily was amazed her head hadn't exploded.

"I bet you've thought of having me everywhere, haven't you," Emily moaned. Hotch's eyes snapped open as his hand slammed into her again, and that dangerous look of earlier was back, tenfold.

"You're goddamned right, I did," Hotch growled, putting her down on the floor, pulling his hand from her core even as he tugged her skirt off, then the rest of her clothes.

Emily's knees wobbled. her hands shook as she fumbled at his belt buckle, and Hotch pushed her hands away long enough to do it himself, stepping out of his clothing and shoes so quickly Emily was amazed, even as she sucked in a breath in at the full sight of Hotch naked. His legs and buttocks were perfectly formed, but his arousal was astonishing, freed of the confines of his pants, Hotch had the largest cock Emily'd ever seen, and her thighs clenched, her walls cramped, and her nipples tightened in response to the visual proof of his need for her. Hotch advanced on Emily, and she let him almost reach her before she reached between them and grasped him in her hand.

He stopped immediately, groaning "Fuck, Emily," as she stroked him once, then gasped as Emily dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Emily dug her fingers into the flexed muscles of his ass as she sucked at him, the other hand braced on the front of his thigh as she slid him out of her mouth, then took him as far into her mouth as she could.

"Beg," Emily said, pulling away from him long enough to look up at him.

His eyes were closed, his face tight in concentration, and no wonder. His balls has tightened as soon as Emily had taken him into her mouth, Emily was impressed at his control. Most men drawn that tight would have exploded by then. He didn't bother to respond, other than to gasp again as Emily scraped her teeth down his length as she sucked him again. Emily took up a rhythm almost as slow and as hard as the one he set with her. Emily's mouth sliding along the length of him, her hands holding on to him as her tongue stroked across the head of his shaft.

Emily sucked at hotch and pushed at his silt with her tongue repeatedly, until Hotch gasped "Oh, Jesus, Fuck" as Emily pulled her cheeks in particularly strongly around him.

Emily'd gained her balance, and circled the base of his shaft with her thumb and her forefinger, squeezing Hotch hard as she continued to suck at him.

Releasing all but his tip from her mouth, Emily kneaded his balls firmly and carefully, the muscles of Hotch's back and legs jumping as he struggled to stay standing. Emily let him go with a hard, sucking pop, then licked the length of him even as her hand continued to manipulate him. Emily wrapped her other hand around his length, then began to stroke him with her hand even as she leant forward and bit at his hip.

That did it. "God, Emily," Hotch groaned, hauling her up and carrying her over toward her sofa, even as he picked up his pants and dropped them over the back.

"You're going to scream for me if it's the last thing I do," Hotch said, stopping and flipping Emily until she was facing away from him, her upper half resting over the back of the sofa.

"You might want to hang on," he rasped, as his fingers entered her again, literally grasping Emily from within as his thumb worked feverishly at her clit.

Hotch soon reduced Emily to whimpers, and she was glad for the support of the furniture as her knees started to wobble. Emily could hear him fumbling for something in his pants in between her wordless moans, and the slight snicking sound of tearing foil confirmed Emily's suspicions. Hotch was talented though, and his fingers never stopped moving as he shifted his weight while he rolled on the condom. He had Emily literally in the palm of his hand, and once his attention was no longer divided, his other hand came back under her waist, to pull her up off her feet, her back flush with his chest. Gravity pulled Emily's weight down onto Hotch's hand, pushing him further inside her as she gained her feet under her. The sensation of fullness was almost unbearable, and then his other hand grasped Emily's breast firmly, his fingers rolling her nipple tightly between them as his fingers within Emily curled again. It was too much, all at once, and Emily screamed as an orgasm seized her and blinded her, her knees giving away. Hotch's hand at Emily's chest pulled her tight against him even as his fingers and thumb continued to push up into her, and Emily screamed again as another wracking climax seized her. Emily don't know how long Hotch had held her, dangling like a rag doll, as his hand kept tormenting her, but eventually she had to give in and beg him to stop so she could breathe.

"Oh, God, Aaron, no more," Emily moaned. "Please." Emily wailed as another painful contraction pulsed through her, her body no longer under her control.

"You don't stop coming until I say you do," Hotch growled in Emily's ear, but his fingers within her started to slow even as he bore down harder across her clit, with one last firm spread of his fingers.

Emily shrieked from another release, even as Hotch's hand left her, and he turned Emily to seat her on the back of the sofa. Hotch pulled Emily flush against him, their sweating, heaving chests in contact as Emily flopped forward, unable for the moment to muster any muscle control of her own. Emily thought Hotch was affording her respite, but she was wrong. Even as he looped her arms up onto his shoulders, he stepped in between Emily's legs, his heavy erection brushing the side of her thigh as he pushed her legs widely apart. Hotch's hand dragged once again across the outside of Emily's folds, and she cried out at the thought of enduring another round of his hands drawing such exquisitely painful orgasms from her.

"Emily, do you want me to fuck you?" Hotch asked, his voice dark even as his own breath rasped in Emily's ear.

His thumb hovered poised, just inside her entrance.

"You have to tell what you want, Emily. Tell me what you want," Hotch said, then lowered his head to suck at her throat, his fingers beginning to part her folds again. Emily could feel him rock hard with tension behind her, but Emily had no doubt Hotch would maintain control over himself until she gave in.

Emily moaned almost like an animal, as one finger slipped inside her, lightly. "Oh, Aaron, oh, please, oh, I can't," Emily babbled. "Oh, please, fuck me Aaron."

Hotch's inhalation was a harsh, ragged gasp, but his finger caressed Emily just once more, before slipping out again, sliding lightly across her clit. Emily, whimpered at the touch, and his harsh breathing in her ear as he clasped Emily's chest to him became even more ragged.

"You were made for me, Emily," Hotch groaned, as he stepped back and held on to Emily with one hand as he poised himself at her entrance.

"So fucking perfect," Hotch panted, as the tip of him entered Emily, her walls greedily grasping him, needing him all the way inside.

Slowly, so slowly that Emily whimpered again, he filled her, a pained look on his face as he held back to draw it out as long as possible. Finally, Hotch was all the way inside Emily, and she squeezed him from the inside, all the while gasping again at how thick and hard and long he was.

"Christ, Emily," he grunted, as she squeezed him again, amazed at the way he utterly filled her.

Hotch bucked out of Emily then, and her arms hanging loosely over Hotch's shoulders closed on him, determined to hang on for the next part. Emily managed to open her eyes, aroused all over again at the look of overwhelming lust and more on Hotch's face, the way his jaw clenched as he struggled for self control. Hotch slammed back into Emily again even as she pulled her legs up, balancing herself on the edge of her sofa, opening herself wider until Emily was completely exposed to him.

"Oh God... fuck," Hotch groaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside Emily, "so fucking perfect."

Somehow Emily mastered the breath and the muscle control to tighten her hands on him, and leaned away until he slipped partly out of Emily as she taunted,

"Like what you see, Aaron? Like what you feel?" Hotch's eyes, heavy lidded, bore into Emily's as she threw his words back at him.

"Damn right I do," Hotch growled, his hands at Emily's hips pulling her back to him, and grunting as he filled her again.

Emily's head fell back of its own accord as Hotch's cock snugged tightly inside against her cervix, the contact hard and yet stimulating. Hotch started a slow, measured pace, and Emily arched against him, meeting each thrust, each inch of him filling and stretching her as Emily moaned and squeezed him again with Her walls. Emily began to lose her toehold on the edge of her couch, and shifted again until she could wrap her legs around Hotch's waist, the new position dragging a moan from her mouth, as he filled her again. They continued, both of them, becoming increasingly breathless as they cling to the other, holding on for dear life, and Emily moaned when he filled her with one particularly deep thrust.

"Oh my God, Aaron, so... close" Emily cried out.

One of Hotch's hands at Emily's waist slid to her lower back as he bucked out and slammed into her again, her walls tighted in prelude to her release, the hand at her back pressing her to him further as he did it again, increasing his pace. Emily hung on, losing the rhythm as she arched back into him. Instead Emily let herself be filled, taken over by Hotch's thrusting heat, his gasped breaths in her ear, the strength of his arms and legs against her. Hotch was pushing both of them over the edge, and Emily felt herelf tightening further even as she did. Hotch lost his own rhythm then, and his thrusts became almost frantic. Emily's climax came suddenly, a shock taking over her body as she stiffened and screamed.

Hotch kept hammering into Emily, moaning and grunting "Jesus, fuck, Emily" as he did so, his continued strokes driving another climax from Emily.

She shrieked , barely over her last orgasm. With a deafening, wordless roar, Hotch slammed back into Emily one last time, coming with an incredibly forceful series of pulses inside her. Prompted several aftershocks to tear through her, and Emily moaned weakly as it crested over her, joining her last two orgasms to render her limp against him.

Hotch stood there, his head next to Emily's as he panted and gasped in her ear, his hands pulling Emily further against him until the sweat covering them, both suctioned them together. It seemed an eternity as their hearts hammered against one another, until Emily finally regained some semblance of breath and then she spoke...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the second and last chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. All Time

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**All Time**

* * *

><p>"I was late Hotch," Emily said softly, after she caught her breath, delibertly using his last name.<p>

Emily moved away from Hotch, as she started to get dressed. Hotch looked at her, a sinking feeling in his gut, and the way when she wouldn't look at him, told him he was't going to like what Emily was about to say.

Hotch pulled on his pants, as Emily added, "I'm also done, I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore."

"Why Emily, I thought we were both happy, why do you want to stop?" Hotch asked, His heart was racing again, this time not in pleasure, it was shock, disapointment, and hurt.

Emily knew she had to tell him, Hotch was like a dog with a bone when he latched onto something. She also knew that once did, he would walk out her door, and not come back.

"I'm in love you, and I can't keep doing this, knowing that all this is to you is just sex." Emily said, still not looking at him.

Hotch's head jerked up at that, and his hands that had been buttoning up his shirt, fell to his sides. Joy streaked through him we he heard her tell him that she love him.

"Wait" he thought, "she thought that he only wanted was sex? Of course, she does you jackass, you told her that's all you wanted."

Hoch was pissed at himself, recalling the reason Emily, thought he didn't want anything more. Him! Hotch knew he had to fix this fast, before Emily cut him out of her life for good. Hotch moved quickly to Emily, pulling her against him, in a tight hug.

"Emily, look at me,"Hotch said as Emily tried to push away from him.

"Stop, listen to me," Hotch pleaded, cupping her face so he could look in her eyes, "I love you, sweetheart. I'm in love with you.

Emily looked at Hotch, hope, love, and joy filling her, when she heard Hotch tell her he loved her.

Hotch continued "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you that. I'm even sorrier that I hurt you. I'm an bastard for telling you it was just sex. . Please give me a chance to make this up to you, stay with me..."

Hotch was cut of by Emily, jumping in to his arms, kissing him with all the love she had for him. Hotch held her close, kissing her back with just as much love. When they pulled away for air, Hotch said.

"Tell me again," Hotch said.

Emily looked at him and smiled, "I love you Aaron."

Hotch kissed her again, pulling back, he said, "I love you Emily."

They kissed again, heat filling them both. They knew they still had alot to talk about, but it could wait.

"Emily," Hotch breathed, drawing her close until she was pressed flush against him.

His arms went around her, palms resting on the soft, bare skin of her back.

"You're so damn beautiful."

Hotch bent down, scooping Emily into his arms. He carried Emily to her bedroom, bridal style, while Emily slid her arms around his neck, placing small biting kisses, as he carried her. Hotch gently put Emily down near the foot of his bed. She reached for his shirt, but Hotch stepped back.

"Let me make love to you Emily," His voice a soft whisper.

Emily nodded, standing still in front of him, as she dropped her hands down to her sides.

"God, Emily, Do you know how much I wanted you right now? How much I've always wanted you?" Hotch asked.

Emily shook her head, as Hotch slipped her blose from her again. He brought his mouth down to hers, his hands moving up her arms, until he got to her shoulders. When he took his lips away from hers, Emily cried out, she was gasping, and moaning as he trailed his lips down her cheek to her kissed his way down Emily's neck to her shoulder.

As he moved his hands down to the hem of her dress, he whispered, "Emily, you're so beautiful."

Hotch crushed his lips to Emily's and slid a finger deep inside her. Emily cried out into his mouth, giving his tongue free access to hers. His other hand came up and pinched her nipple between his fingers. Emily moaned when she felt Hotch add another finger to the one already inside her, thrusting them in and out softly. Finally, he added a third, and Emily felt full with him inside her. He moved his lips to her nipple, licking then biting down. Hotch must have decided that he'd teased her enough, picking her up again, Hotch laid Emily gently on the bed. He reached for the zipper on her skirt, pulling it down and then off of her.

"Open for me sweetheart, let me see you," Hotch said. Emily nodded spreading her legs open as far as she could.

The heat in his eyes, curbed any embaressment Emily might have had at being so exposed. Hotch kiss her way across her breasts, before licking him way down her torso. When he reached Emily's core, he breathed in her scent.

"God baby, You smell so good, let's see if you taste good," Hotch said.

He slowly licked Emily, make her arch and moan his name. She gasped as he gently blew his hot breath over her damp flesh.

"Oh you taste even better than you smell." Hotch said as he watched as one of his fingers disappeared into Emily, then went back to licking and probing his way inside of her.

He moaned against her flesh as she contracted around his fingers and his tongue, which made her tighten again, and he knew she was getting close. Hotch grabbed Emily's hips, throwing her legs over his shoulders, before driving his tongue back inside her. He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his toungue over it rapidly. That was all it took, Emily shattered. Hotch lapped up her release, sending shivers through her, before making his way up her body.

While poising his body over her on his elbows, Hotch whispered "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Aaron. Make love to me, please I need you." Emily replied.

Hotch raised her hips and inserted his huge cock inside Emily, to the hilt with one solid thrust. He stilled his motions and fondled her breasts. She moaned in anticipation and thrust her hips against his groin.

"God Aaron... feels so good...love... more...," Emily panted. Hotch began slowly thrusting in and then almost all the way out of her. Emily met him stroke for stroke, moving faster, urging him on. She was so close and so was he. Finally, Hotch slammed hard into Emily, and she shattered again, moaning Hotch's name, as her world came apart once again.

"Aaron...Oh...Love you... "

Hotch followed Emily over the edge, calling her name.

"Emily...sweetheart...love you...love you so much...Oh God...you feel so good..."

Hotch collapsed on Emily, trying to hold his weight mostly on his arms, before rolling them gently, so Emily was sprawled across his chest.

They spent the night making love, and talking, each healing the other's heart. Both thinking it was better to be late, than to never show up at all.

* * *

><p><strong>That's All folks! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
